When a computer system first turns on, the computer system may boot. The computer system may include a processor that begins executing code stored on a persistent memory, such as a read-only memory (ROM). The computer system may perform power-on self-tests (POST) during the boot. The computer system may also initialize components in the computer system. For example, the computer system may detect and initialize peripheral devices during the boot. During the boot process, the computer system may load a series of boot loaders to initialize the components of the computer system. The computer system may start an operating system and transition control of the computer system from the boot loaders to the operating system.